James and Remus' Problem
by Witch07
Summary: Thanks to Sirius, James and Remus are now trapped in the future with no way out. They must find a way to leave without there cover being blown. Its mission impossible. Final Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1: Dang Sirius

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor did i ever own Harry Potter.**

**Authors Note: I'm not gonna ssay mch up here besides this is placed in June of 1980. And Enjoy!**

* * *

"Padfoot, come on, Lily said I can't be late for the 20th time in a row! And if I was, well I don't want to think about that." James said, looking at Sirius who was taking his sweet time.

"Prongs lighten up. You've been acting so different lately, im starting to miss my old prankster buddy!" Sirius said. But nevertheless, he started to walk faster.

"I haven't been acting different Prongs." James said.

"'Course you haven't" Sirius said sarcastically. "Anyway, who's over there?"

"Just Mooney." James said shrugging.

"No Wormtail?"

"Nope, he hasn't been around for a week."

"I noticed. Where do you think he is?"

"Anywhere. Maybe Wormy got himself a girlfriend." Sirius looked at James and started to laugh and then James started to laugh at his own joke. Wormtail, with a girl, that's impossible.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" An angry voice made James stop laughing right away. Lily was standing in the door way. She was pretty big.

"Sorry Lils. Sirius wanted to torment his parents a bit." Lily glared at Sirius but let both the men in. Remus was standing right behind the door.

"Hey Moon" Sirius and James said in unison.

"Hey guys."

"What you been up to Moon?" Sirius asked. Both Remus and Sirius had been in Gordic Hallows but they never seemed to be able to see each other.

"Oh nothing." Remus said shrugging. "Just the usual transformations every full moon. What about you?"

"Driving my parents more insane then they already are."

"And is that even possible?" Lily said her hand on her hip.

"Yes, I keep throwing dungbombs at my parent's room. Then while there investigating I run into the house and curse the furniture. And it goes totally hay-wire. Then I hide so I can watch and it's hilarious." Remus just shakes his head.

"Padfoot, you _are_ 18, but you act 13."

"Oh Mooney you flatter me."

"Guys, all of you act 13." Lily said looking between her husband, to Sirius, to Remus.

"Yes Lily I always 13" Remus said, then walked over and sat down on one of the couches.

"So James what do you want to name your kid?" Asked Sirius, as Remus conjured up a book and started to read.

"Harry James Potter" James said proudly. Lily looked very happy, they had been fighting over names for the past month and they had both finally agreed on one.

"That's a stupid name." Sirius stated. Lily looked furious at Sirius.

"HEY! I THINK IT'S A WONDERFUL NAME!" Lily yelled, she thought it would be a wonderful name for the baby.

"Sorry Lily, anyway, look at this new spell I learned. Its almost like apparition but it brings you back or forth in time." Remus seemed to sense that something bad was about to happen. He made the book disappear and walked up to James and Sirius as Lily went to sit in Remus' vacant seat. Sirius started to wave his wand and he shouted something. Everything had gone black, and the next thing James knew he was in a closet sized room with Remus.

* * *

**Authors Note: Short chapter I know... I would like to know if you think i should continue. So tell me in the reviews. Sirius is the most delightful man... isnt he? Making fun of his soon to be god-childs name. So review telling me if you think i should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2: Grimmauld's Place

******Disclaimer: I do not now nor did i ever own Harry Potter.**

**Authors Note: Im think i'll continue because i got good reviews, thanks to all the reviewers.**

* * *

James and Remus got up, they where dizzy.

"Moony, where are we" James asked in a whisper.

"I have no clue Prongs." From behind the door James and Remus could hear a girl screaming.

"WHERE IS ANDROMEDA? SHE'S WAS SUPOSSE TO BE HERE! SHE NEVER SEEMES TO WANT TO BE AROUND TEDDY WHILE THE FUL MOONS NEAR. HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET OUT OF SIRIUS' ROOM AND GET DOWN HERE!"

"I'M COMEING GINNY!" A man yelled from upstairs.

"D-did she say Harry James Potter?" James asked.

"That's what I heard." Remus said. "Isn't that what you wanted to name your kid?"

"Yes, but it has to just be a coincidence. I mean it's a common name" That's what James was just going to keep telling himself. 'It's a common name'.

"Prongs, we're talking about Sirius, it can't be a coincidence. Wait. Sirius. The lady told Harry to get out Sirius' room, James do you know what this means?" James shook his head. Remus sighed. "James if the Harry blokes in Sirius' room then that means that we're in Grimmauld's Place."

"Moony, you can't possible believe that? It's almost impossible. But if we are at Sirius' places, though im not saying we are, then we could just ask Sirius." James went to grab the door knob when Remus pulled him back.

"Prongs! We don't know the day, let alone the year. We could be 50 years ahead of our time and not even know it."

"Well, WE'RE NEVER GONNA KNOW IF WE DON'T LEAVE AND INVESTAGATE! NOW WILL WE!"

"PRONGS! I KNOW THAT YOU LOVE TO TAKE DARES! BUT THIS CAN BE DANGEROUS, MORE DANGEROUS THEN PUTTING THAT ANGERY HIPPOGRIFF ON SNAPE!" James laughed at that memory. James had seen Snape trying to corner Lily for the hundredth time in there 5th year, so he 'borrowed' a hippogriff and sent him to attack Snape. Though nobody ever knew he did it. But back to the matter.

"WE NEED TO LEAVE!"

"I KNOW WE HAVE TO LEAVE! BUT YOU CANT JUST WALK OUT OF THIS PLACE! WE NEED TO FIND A WAY TO LEAVE UNSEEN BY EAITHER OF THOESE PEOPLE!"

"EVEN IF WE DO THEN HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET BACK TO OUR OWN TIME!"

"DUMBLEDORE HE-"

"Ginny do you hear something" The Harry bloke said.

"Yes I did. Go check on Teddy I'll go look for the source." Knowing that they had only seconds before they would get caught, they transfigured some of there face features so they would look sort of different. It had worked. The girl called Ginny opened the door, saw the intruders and yelled "STUPEFY!"

* * *

**Authors Note: So once again i like to thank _Anon E. Mouse_, _xhpduhx_, _mikey1048_, and _Hunter the son of __Sirius _for the Reviews. Thanks You :D So i hope you liked this chapter, now we are in the year 1999. Ginny is 18 and Harry's 19. So i think thats all. Review please :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Dumbledore's Help

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor did i ever own Harry Potter.**

* * *

*Meanwhile, Back at Godric's Hallow 1980*

"GRIMMALUD'S PLACE!" Sirius yelled. All of a sudden James and Remus disappeared. Sirius froze. That wasn't suppose to happen.

"SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Lily looked livid. He husband and Remus had just vanished.

"I know it looks bad Lily, but I can fix it." Sirius said, trying to keep the fear of his voice. To tell the truth, Sirius had no idea how to fix it.

"HOW! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I-I can go talk to Dumbledore, he'll believe that I messed something up. And I actually don't know what I did, the three of us, me, Moony, and Prongs where all suppose to go an hour back into the past so they can watch what I did to my parents place." Sirius gave a apologetic smile. That's really wasn't helping Lily's mood.

"YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD GO TO DUMBLEDORE ABOUT THIS!"

"Why not, he'll believe it. Plus you said he was coming over tomorrow." Sirius said shrugging.

"TOMORROW! WE HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL TOMMOROW! MY HUSBAND MIGHT BE DEAD BY THEN!" Sirius really wasn't helping Lily's mood at all. He didn't know what he had done, and now he's gonna wait until tomorrow to fix things.

"EVANS CALM DOWN!" Dang Sirius. He thought to himself. Why in the name of Merlin did you just call Lily, Evans? This was not gonna end well for me.

"EVANS! EVANS! BLACK GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I CURSE YOU INTO OBLIVION!" Lily was shaking with anger. She pulled out her wand and was ready to curse Sirius. Sirius saw the anger in her face and didn't dare test it. Lily is sweet, but when she's mad, well lets just say no body wants to be around her when she's angry. Sirius left in an instant. As soon as Sirius was far enough away he Apperated to the entrance of Hogwarts. He sent his Dog Patronum inside. Within seconds the gates had opened and Sirius ran in. He was able to run all the way up to Dumbledore's office, and Dumbledore was standing outside his office.

"Hello Sirius, what do you need?" Dumbledore almost seemed to know what was going on.

"I-I kinda was messing around with magic and now James and Remus are in big trouble." Dumbledore looked at Sirius every seriously.

"Yes I heard about it." Dumbledore's voice was calm, but it was just the way he was looking at Sirius. It made Sirius feel like a total idiot. "Come into my office Sirius." Wow, Sirius really felt like he was back in school again. "Lemon Drops" Dumbledore said and the gargoyle jumped aside and they went up. Dumbledore gestured for Sirius to sit and Dumbledore walked around his desk and sat in his seat. "Now tell me everything that happened."

"Well I learned a spell from a book I had found. And it had said that it will bring you back and forth in time, plus move you, so it was like Apparition. I had done it on myself and it worked I was moved to Godric's Hallow and 10 minutes into the future. So then a few days later, which is today, I was gonna use the spell to bring me, James and Remus an hour into the past and move us to Grimmauld's Place. But it didn't move me, and I don't think it moved James and Remus to the right place. I just have a strong feeling it didn't. Then, well, Lily had got mad at me for not knowing what I did, and then I ran out because she was trying to kill me. Then I came here." Sirius stopped there. Dumbledore looked right at Sirius. Sirius had to look away, because he hated that look of disappointment in Dumbledore's eyes.

"I see. Well may I see your wand?" Dumbledore reached out for Sirius' wand, so Sirius gave it to him.

"Is there a spell you can do to maybe check where they are?"

"There might be but I must know first where did you read the spell from?"

Sirius had been dreading this question. Not that he had read it from a bad place. But he couldn't remember where he had read it, or did he hear it? Yes he had heard it, but he had heard it long ago.

"Sir, I can truthfully say that I really do not remember where I read it from" Or heard it, Sirius silently added to himself.

"I see. Well that will make it a bit more difficult, but I will try to find them."

* * *

**Authors Note: Smart Sirius, Super Smart, using a spell that you cant even remember where you heard/read it from. Well review please. I hope you liked it.**

**Thank You's: Here is my Thank You's to the people who have reviewed chapter 2: _love-cdc_, _mikey1048_, _xhpduhx, _and _slytherinslut13__. _Thank You everyone, it really helps me continue when im getting these reviews. So please keep on reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lies

******Disclaimer: I do not now nor did i ever own Harry Potter.**

**Authors Note: Longest Chapter Yet!**

* * *

*Grimmauld's Place 1999*

"Ennervate" A man said

"Smooth move Harry! I told you to take there wands _then _wake them up!" Ginny pointed her wand at Remus and James, although she doesn't know it's them, and then says, "Expelliarmus," and "Incarcerous." Remus and James both lost there wands and gets ropes around them, so now they where tied to two chairs.

Remus and James where frightened, they weren't suppose to have be seen.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our house?" Ginny demanded. James thought that she looked a bit like Lily, when he asked her out for the tenth time back in their first year, he got cursed. He had got babbling curse on him and had said things that he really wished he hadn't, especially in front of Lily. Neither of the men answered. So Ginny asked again, her patience wasn't gonna hold for long.

"I asked, who are you and what are you doing in our house?" Ginny was starting to get annoyed.

"We're travelers." Remus answered. Wow Moony, James thought, 'Travelers', you're a Marauder and the best you can up with is 'Travelers'!

"Travelers?" Ginny said in disbelief. She looked at the man with hazel eyes, shoulder length light brown hair, and circular glasses, which reminded Ginny of Harry's glasses. This man had looked shock at the fact that they where travelers.

"You say that your travelers" Ginny was addressing the man that had called them travelers. He had light brown hair that was also shoulder length, but he had blue eyes. The man nodded. "But, this man," she gestured to James "looked shocked to find out that that you where travelers. So I'll go to my next question while you try and figure out what you are. And I would like to know what your names are."

"I'm John Smith" Remus said, without the hesitation Ginny was expecting.

"I see," Ginny said observing John. Then she turned to James "And what is your name?"

"James Pot-Evans." This time Harry turned his focus on him. Did this man almost say James Potter? That has to be impossible. His fathers dead and Harry knew it.

"Ok, now how did you get in here?" Ginny knew that they where lying at everything they said, but she decided to give them a chance.

"We got er- told that Sirius Black lived here, but I think we got the wrong address." James said. Harry and Ginny looked at each other both coming to the same conclusion; Ginny was the one who spoke.

"LIARS!" Ginny did not like getting lied to. Harry learned that the hard way, and these two men where about to learn that to. Harry hadn't noticed that Ginny pulled out her wand. She aimed her wand at a muggle cookbook and yelled "OPPUGNO!" It started to attack James. Then she found another cookbook and once again yelled "OPPUNGO!" This time it started to attack John. "NOW TELL THE TRUTH!"

"GIN! GIN! GINNY! STOP! UGH! PROGETO!" A shield appeared between Ginny and James and John. Harry looked at Ginny. "Gin, calm down. There lying, we both know that, but that's no reason to kill them." Harry said with a small smile, but Ginny didn't want to see that.

"THE POINT IS THERE LYING WE BOTH KNOW SIRIUS IS DEAD!"

That struck James, and Remus. James couldn't hold in his shock.

"WHOA! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SIRIUS IS DEAD?" Ginny glared at the two of them. And Harry gave them a pleading look obviously that meant, please-shut-up. So James did. They could hear Teddy crying in the other room so Harry looked at Ginny. "Gin, go and stay with Teddy and calm down I'll deal with these two." Harry gave Ginny a kiss, and then gently directed her into the living room. Once the door was shut Harry pulled the shield down and let the two men free.

"Thank you" The two men said.

"So I'm gonna go with she's your wife?" James said. This was the first time he looked at Harry, full in the face. He looked just like himself, except the eyes, they _where _Lily's eyes. Harry gave a kind of nervous laugh.

"Yes that is my wife, Ginny Potter."

"And you are?" John asked. Harry looked perplexed. Nobody has ever asked who he was, in a really long time.

"Don't you recognize me?" Harry asked.

"No, sorry, should I?" Asked John, Harry couldn't know that it was his father and Remus standing therem he just couldn't.

"I'm Harry Potter, you know 'The Chosen One', 'The Boy Who Lived', I've also been hearing 'Dark Lord Vanquisher' a lot."

"Well we are both from the States, so whoever the Dark Lord is must never have been big around us." John said shrugging. Harry highly doubted that, but he was just gonna let them stick with the story until he could get his hands on Veritaserum.

"Yes, he was very big here. Anyway, you said you got told Sirius Black lived here, who told you?" Harry was just gonna keep questioning them, maybe some truth would come out.

"James Potter, they where best friends according to him." James said.

"Lies." Harry hissed. Then Harry dropped the hiss and started to talk in a weary voice. "Look guys, im not gonna start cursing everything in sight to attack you, but I would really prefer some truth."

"We are telling the truth" John said.

"No your not, James Potter was my father and he died when I was one years old." James just stared blankly at Harry. He was dead? How? And why wasn't Sirius here right now, this was Grimmauld's Place, and James knew it.

"Ok we're lying" John sighed. "Here's the story, I'm John Smith and this is my best friend James Evans, we are travelers. And during our travels we had met someone that was about 14, he had said he was Sirius Black. He seemed like a nice bloke. And I guess he thought the same about us. He had showed us around London, but he said that he had to get back to his friend James Potter, his best friend. But before he left he gave us his address and told us to come over when ever we wanted to. Then about a mouth after our encounter we had to go back to the states and we where just able to leave it again, so we both came back here expecting to see Sirius, but I guess he doesn't live here anymore?" John had said that entire story without even one hesitation. But Harry was still having trouble believing him.

"You guys look no older then me. When could you have possible meant Sirius?" That was the only part of the entire story that didn't make any since. They wouldn't have been born when Sirius was 14.

James' eyes darted around looking for a calendar. Then he spotted one. It was June of 1999. Sirius had brought them 19 years into the future, idiot. Now the story still wasn't gonna work.

"HARRY! COME IN HERE! NOW!" Ginny was calling through the other room. Harry sighed.

"IN A MINUTE! I'll be right back guys." Harry said then left. But before he left he magically locked the doors so they couldn't be opened. Just to be sure James and John wouldn't leave. Harry held his breath, figuring that Ginny was about to scream at him some more.

"Yes Ginny?" Harry looked over at Ginny, who was on the couch with Teddy in hand.

"Have you got anything yet?" Harry sighed. She wasn't mad, Thank Gosh.

"No I haven't. There sticking to there story, but its blowing up in there face. Here's what I think. I think there Time Travelers, and I think that they got thrown in time but they didn't mean to come around to this time period."

"What about them being from the states?"

"No," Harry said shaking his head. "There defiantly from here. I do believe that they knew Sirius, though."

"What about James stuttering on his name?"

"Yes that brings me to say, that I have another theory. I also think it might be my dad and someone else. But my dad was a prankster, so you would think he would always have a fake name ready."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I think we're gonna let them stick with this story."

"How are we supposed to get the truth out of them?"

"We don't."

"Well I am, so I'm gonna go over to Hermione and Ron's place and see if Hermione has any Veritaserum."

"Fine."

"But what are we gonna do with them for now?"

"I say let them stay here."

"Bu-"

"Please, Ginny, only until we can get them back to there time OK?"

"Fine. Bring them up to the guest room."

"Thank you Gin." Harry was about to leave when Ginny added,

"I'm not happy about this." Harry smiled.

"I know." Harry opened back up the door. James and John where just sitting in the chairs. They looked up at Harry when he walked back in. He pulled out a chair and sat facing the two men.

"Everything Ok?" John asked.

"Yes." Then Harry figured it was best to ask the question rather then state it. "You guys have a place to sleep tonight?" John and James looked at each other. They didn't expect that question. They both figured it was safest to stay here, then anywhere else.

"No we don't" James said finally.

"Well, if you want you can stay here. We have a few extra rooms. As long as you don't mind Teddy crying." Harry added with a laugh.

"We don't mine." James and John said in unison.

"Care want to meet him?" Harry asked. Ginny was gonna kill him; she didn't want them in the house, let alone around Teddy. But Harry figured that since they where staying they should meet him.

"Can we?" John said. He always thought babies where cute. But he obviously never said it because James and Sirius would be laughing at him until he died.

"Sure, come on in guys." Harry was the first one to walk in. Lucky Ginny wasn't as mad right now. She could never be _that _mad when she's around Teddy. Ginny looked up and saw the three of them walk in. All Harry got was a glare. Ginny wasn't even gonna yell, she just handed Teddy to Harry and left.

"This, is Teddy Remus Lupin" At the moment, Teddy had light brown hair, and brown eyes, that's what he always would look like when he didn't see something, or rather someone he wanted to look like.

"Did you say Remus Lupin?" John asked. He kept the surprise out of his voice, but he was surprised. Why would this little guy have his name?

"Yes, that's his father." Harry said. Then added "He was one of Sirius' friends too." Teddy gave a litte yawn. "Well I think he's tired. I'll put him down then show you to your room." Harry brought Teddy back to his crib in the corner of the room, and he fell asleep almost intensely.

"Come on guys." Harry held the door open and James and John walked out. They walked up to the second landing. Then Harry remembered, "Oh, do you guys want your wands back?" He pulled two wands out of his pocket and handed to James and John.

"Thanks" They said in unison. They walked away from the stairs and a minute later they got to 2 guest rooms right by each other. Harry opened the door. It wasn't a room James had seen in here, but then again, you can add rooms by magic. The room wasn't too big; it had a bed, and a bathroom, plus a closet and drawers to keep some things in. There was a door on the right that led into another room. It was identical.

"Well, goodnight guys." Harry said then left.

"Well Moon, how we managed to get through that without being killed by Ginny, or even how we managed to get a night I here, I don't think I'll ever know."

"Me either Prongs, me either."

"Well we better go to bed, never know what gonna happen next, do we?"

"Nope, night Prongs."

"Night Moon."

* * *

**Authors Note: I usally always have my chapters written out, but this chapter wasnt so i hope it was still good. Im sorry I didnt make Ginny curse James and Remus more, i just couldnt fit it in. At the moment i'm getting alot of homework, so im gonna try to keep posting chapters everyday but im not sure if i can. I hope you enjoyed. This chapter wasnt as good as the other ones before it. Review Please!**

**Thank You: I'd like to thank _mikey1048_, _xhpduhx_, and _homealoneforever9 _for the reviews on Chapter 3, thanks guys.**


	5. Chapter 5: Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor did i ever own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Prongs!" Remus was trying to get James to wake up, but he just wouldn't. "PRONGS!" With a push, Remus was able to make James fall off the bed.

"AHHH!" James jumped up, at least he as awake. If only he was more quite. James saw Remus then glared at him. "What do you _want _Mooney!"

"We have a er- problem." James laid back in the bed. He was just dreaming about him and Lily. He knew he hadn't been here long, but he missed his Lily flower.

"It can wait until morning." James growled then threw the covers over himself.

"No it can't!" Remus pulled the covers away from James and he just glared at Remus.

"Fine! What is it?" Remus had got a calendar. He pulled it out and shoved it into James' face. James pulled it back a little and put on his glasses. It took a second before his eyes had been able to focus on the calendar, but when he did he realized he didn't know today's date.

"What's the date?" James asked.

"November, 11, 1999" James looked at the date and saw nothing, so then he looked around it and in small print marked three days from now, 'Full Moon'.

"What's wrong with- ohh." James just realized why a full moon was bad. Remus and his 'furry little problem'.

"Yeah. We need to find a way back to our time, and fast. I can't let these people know." Remus grabbed the calendar and set it down on the bed stand.

"But, Mooney, Harry said I was his father, and so he surly must have known you, and known about the 'problem'."

"Prongs, he said you died when he was one. I highly doubt you did, and if you did, I really doubt he would remember."

"That's true. Well I guess we will have to get to Dumbledore. He should be at Hogwarts now. So all we need is to find a way to leave."

"Or, we could ask them if Dumbledore still the Headmaster, that would be a smart thing to do, and if they ask how we know him then we can tell him that we also met him."

"Ok, then it's settled, at breakfast then we just throw that question out."

"Good" James gave a huge yawn.

"Goodnight Moon."

"Night Prongs." Remus grabbed the calendar and went back into his room. James was about to take off his glances when he glanced at the clock. 3 AM.

"Really Mooney! Really!" James grabbed his blanket and fell asleep right away.

* * *

Ginny woke up first as usual. She was gonna take a shower then wake Harry up. Once she came out Harry was already awake.

"Wow, someone's up early." Ginny said with a smirk.

"It's not that early, it's nine. I have to wake up at 8 for Auror work. Anyway, morning Gin."

"Morning Harry." There was a knock on the door. "If that's James and John, then tell them not to come in."

"Don't worry it's your brother and Hermione." Harry said, he had called for Ron to come over, but obviously Hermione had came over too. The door opened. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So you'll knock, Ron, but you won't wait for someone to answer."

"Pretty much, yeah." Ron said with a laugh.

"So Harry what did you need?" Hermione asked.

"I think I asked for Ron, and _only _Ron." Harry said looking at Hermione. Hermione just glared.

"Hermione, I need your help over here." Ginny said, as she pulled Hermione over into the back of the room.

"Come on Ron; let's go into Sirius' room, so we don't disturb the ladies." Harry and Ron walked out. Once Harry had shut Sirius' door then Ron sat on the bed.

"Ok, now what did you need, Harry?"

"I have let two 'travelers' in my house" Harry had put air quotes around 'travelers'. "and now Ginny is really mad. I was hoping Hermione wouldn't come over."

"Why?" Ron asked perplexed. They usually always needed Hermione back in school, and they always tell each other almost everything.

"Well, the 'travelers' are not who they say they are. So Ginny is gonna try and get Hermione to give her some Veritaserum. So that she can find out exactly who they are."

"Oh. Where are they at?" Ron asked.

"In one of the spare rooms. I attached them to each other so that if they needed to make a plan of another lie then they could."

"You're gonna let them lie?"

"Yes, I think I already know who one of them is, but well, I think my minds just going crazy, it has since the Final Battle."

"Who do you think they are?"

"My dad." Ron froze. He was expecting to hear some strange name that turned out to just be a kid playing a prank.

"Harry your dad's-"

"Dead, I know! But I think it was a spell gone wrong. That or just Time Travelers." Ron looked at Harry like he was saying the sky was purple.

"Ok, well time travelers are just crazy. But I think saying that's your father is even crazier. Are we gonna meet these people?"

"Yeah, breakfast. Kreachers making it."

"Ok."

"So what-" The door opened at James stood there. He froze; he didn't expect anyone to be in there. There where two people in there. One was Harry but the other James didn't recognize.

"Hello Harry." James said.

"Hi James, did you need something?" Harry walked over to the door.

"Oh, no I was just looking around. Sorry to disturb you."

"Oh it's ok. By the way this," Harry gestured to Ron who walked up next to him. "this my best mate, and Brother-in-Law Ron Weasley." Ron extended his hand and James shook it.

"James Po- Evans" He really needs to stop almost saying Potter! Ron just eyed him suspiciously. Harry didn't want any yelling or fights right now so he was just gonna cut the tension.

"James is John still in his room?"

"Yeah," James said relived. "He slept in; it's a habit of his to do that."

"Oh, Ok. Well breakfast will be done soon. Our house-elf, Kreacher, is almost done." James was surprised to know that Kreacher was still around.

"Ok, well I'll go wake John, and tell him." James left right away.

"Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Ok that might be your dad. He looked a bit like all the photos."

"See. Well, let's go back to my room, maybe I can talk Hermione out of letting Ginny have the Veritaserum."

"That will be difficult, if Ginny doesn't get what she wants then she goes crazy. Trust me." Harry just laughed. That was to true, Harry knew that.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well what did you think of this one? Love it? Hate it? Like it? Review and tell me please. Ok so i was screaming when I saw that I had 22 reviews! _22!_ Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, to all my reviewers. I'd also like to say thank you to all my subscribers and the people who add me this story and or me to there Alerts! YOU GUYS MAKE MY WORLD GO ROUND! I love opening my email and seeing all the Add's, Alerts, and Reviews. So thank you everyone! You guys rock! So anyway back to the chapter: This chapter didnt come to me as the other ones have. It was harder to write. 'm kinda starting to get major writers block... but i'll try to keep posting.**

**Thank Yous: I enjoy reading everyone's reviews, You all put smiles on my face. Here are my Thank Yous for the recent reviews Thank you _marauders716_, _slytherinslut13_, _Aria657_,_ tez-chan_, _mikey1048_, _Hunter the son of Sirius_, and _Emmettsfan090_. Wow! The most ever! THANK YOU EVERYONE! I really wish i could thank you in person... but sadly i cant :( THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**(Wow I Wrote Alot)**


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Out

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor did i ever own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry was sitting in the dinning room with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. James and John had still not come back out of there bedrooms.

"Ginny, must you use the Veritaserum? I thought we agreed _not _to."

"I don't remember agreeing to that Harry. I think you had told me that it was not the smartest thing to do. So otherwise, it was just a suggestion."

"Hermione, why did you let Ginny have the Veritaserum?" Harry looked over at Hermione. She was cuddling with Ron.

"Wh- Oh, well I guess she is just that persuasive."

"What did she throw at you?"

"Oh, no it's more like blackmail." Ginny smirked. She shows her 'Weasley' Side a lot more nowadays.

"I wouldn't have to if you only gave it to me." Ginny looked proud of blackmailing Hermione. What could Ginny have over her? The door slowly opened. In came James and John. Hermione hadn't met them yet, and Ron hasn't met John yet. So they both looked up.

"Hermione, this is John and James. James, John this is Hermione. Oh and Ron, this is John. John, this is Ron. My best mate." James and John nodded at Ron and Hermione then sat down across from them. So now around the table it was Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, John, and then James. Harry looked at John, he looked a bit sick.

"You OK John?" John

"Oh, yes, im fine."

"Are you sure, you look a bit sick?"

"Yes im sure." Then James and John started to whisper something to each other. So Harry brought the conversation off them.

"Well Andromeda said that she was going to bring Teddy back over here again, she can never stand the way he acts when a full moons around. I really don't see what he does differently."

"I don't think I've been around Teddy yet when a full moons near." Hermione said.

"It's not like he's different. The only thing that's different is, he does the cutest howls." Ginny giggled.

"And I mean, maybe he does act different, but well after all the time we spent around Remus, well I guess we where just use to it."

"Remus was a wonderful man. If it hadn't been for Snape 'accidentally' telling the Slytherin's that he was a werewolf, well he still would have been our DADA teacher." Ginny said with a smile. James and John had now stopped whispering and just listing.

"Hi Kreacher" Hermione looked up and saw the door slide open. Kreacher had just walked in.

"Hello Miss." Kreacher put plates in front of everyone. It had Bacon, Eggs and Toast.

"Thank you Kreacher" Harry said as Kreacher walked out. They ate in silence. This was Ginny's cue to slip the Veritaserum in James and John's drinks so she can really find out who they where. Ginny let them drink a bit of there pumpkin juice before questioning.

This was not going to be good, Harry thought.

"Now. How did you get here?"

"Sirius had done a spell and he forced us to come here." James had unwillingly said that. He threw his hands over his mouth.

"Good. Now, who are you?"

"I'm James Potter." WHY WAS HE SAYING THIS! And why wasn't Moony answering.

Remus was smart enough not to drink the pumpkin juice, he had known that something like this was bound to happen. So he pretended to drink it. Ginny seemed to know that Remus hadn't drank it. So she just threw the question at James.

"Who is he?" She growled gesturing to Remus

"Remus Lupin." James was about to force his mouth shut!

"Look" Now Remus was talking. "We don't need you to kill us-"

"We won't kill you," Harry had cut Remus off.

"Y-you won't?"

"Why would we. If we kill you now, well then this future would no longer exist." Harry made it simple. He wasn't gonna try and kill his father and Remus.

Under the table Hermione was doing the counter curse to the transfiguration spell Remus and James did on them self's. And sure enough once the spell was lifted off them there was his father and Remus.

"It is Professor Lupin!" Ron yelled.

"Wow Ron, can you get _any_ slower! I swear your worse then Crabbe and Goyle put together." Ginny snapped at Ron. James wasn't listing to any of the conversation at all. All he was thinking about was getting Moony safely out of there before Full Moon. James grabbed Remus by his arm and pulled him out of the room, out of the house, out of the yard.

"_What_ are you doing James?" Remus was glaring at James.

"We can't let them find anything else out. We might seriously mess up the time line."

"We have a chance of messing up the time-line for _us _being here James!"

"We need to get to Dumbledore."

"We don't even know if he's still the Headmaster!"

"He has to be, where else would he be!"

"He can be anywhere."

"Like?"

"I don't know, Ministry!" James didn't want to fight. He just wanted to get back to Lily.

"We can stay there." Remus pointed back towards Grimmauld's Place.

"No we can't! What about your 'furry-little-problem!"

"They know about it!"

"How!"

"WHERE YOU NOT LISTINING TO A WORD THEY SAID!"

"No." Remus sighed.

"They where talking about the Teddy kid, and they said he was a werewolf, like Remus. Now im not sure but I think that they where talking about me!"

"No!" James was shaking his head. "That could not have been you, nobody knows about it!"

"They also said that Snape 'accidentally' told the Slytherin's that I was a werewolf! Snape knew I was a werewolf back in school thanks' to Sirius!" James realized that he was fighting a lost battle. He couldn't think of any other things to go against it.

"Fine, we'll go back in." Just on cue Harry walks out.

"There you guys are. What where you doing?"

"We needed to talk." James said

"Yes, I would know why. Prongs can I talk to Moony alone for a second." James was taken aback. Harry knew there nick-names. James looked at Remus and he nodded.

"Ok." James walked back over to the house.

"Yes Harry?"

"Ok, so im sure that you have found out by now that I know about your furry-little-problem." Harry was purposely using the words that he knew that his father had used.

"Yes I did, and if you don't mind my asking, how do you know all these things about us? You have said that James had died when you where one."

"Just because my dad died doesn't mean I didn't know the rest of the Marauders. I met you and Sirius when I was 13. And I stopped you and Sirius from killing that dirty traitor Pettigrew." Remus looked at Harry puzzled. "I will explain inside." Harry started to walk inside. But Remus didn't move.

"Remus are you coming?"

"No, I think I'll stay out here for a little while." Harry observed Remus thinking about forcing him to come back in, but then decided to let him stay by himself, at least for a little while.

* * *

**Authors Note: Love it? Hate it? Like it? Review and tell me! So sorry i didnt post yesterday. I had gotten WAY to side-tracked, so sorry guys. I think i'm getting better on my spelling and grammer, im trying my hardest to read through it and fix that. And i just realized that it was Moony, no Mooney... so i fixed that in this chapter too. Anyway I really do hope that you liked this chapter. Review please!**

**Thank yous: First i would love to thank all my subscribers, and everyone who added this to there alerts. I love opening my e-mail and seeing a list of thoese. Also i would love to thank my reviewers. Thank You: _mikey1048_, _slytherinslut13_, _tez_-_chan_, _xhpduhx_, _Sacha_, and _Aria657_, thank you everyone.**

**Update: 10-03-10: Ok so im not sure how many people will read this ut here it is... I am having some _MAJOR _writers block right now so i cant think of where to bring this... im gonna try my hardest to beat this writes block and post a new chapter. Hopfully this new chapter will be up by... the end of this week if not sooner... im sorry everyone for the wait... like i said i will try to get it up...**

_**IM SORRY!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Memorable Passes Room

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor did i ever own Harry Potter.**

**Authors Note: Im sorry for the wait. Writers Block.**

* * *

"No, I think I'll stay out here for a little while." Harry observed Remus thinking about forcing him to come back in, but then decided to let him stay by himself, at least for a little while.

Remus sighed, as he sat down with his back on a tree. Too many things where going through his head at the moment. He wasn't going to be back with the other group. They never actually specified if Teddy Lupin was his kid. Maybe he could have just bitten him, this was confusing. Then why did Ron call him 'Professor'? Maybe the best thing for him to do is to go to Dumbledore. He needed to get away before the full moon. Remus couldn't think of what to do.

"Moon, come inside." James had walked up to Remus unnoticed.

"Not right now James."

"Yes, right now Moon." James pulled Remus up. Seeing as James was about 10 times stronger then Remus, he was easily able to drag Remus into the house. Remus just let himself get dragged inside. All he needed was to ask where Dumbledore is. Seeing as they knew that he was Remus and they knew he was a werewolf they would know why he needed to see Dumbledore.

Although James didn't bring him into the dining room, instead he was brought into there guest room. Once they where in James' room, then James looked at him with a very serious face.

"Look Moon, I now that you want to get out of here, so do I. But we should give Sirius a day or 2 before he can figure it out. You know him. He probably said something totally stupid to Lily, she yelled at him and it went down hill from there. But I also know that Sirius _is _going to find a way here."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Sirius is my best mate. I've known him since our first trip on the Hogwarts Express. He may be a total idiot at some times but when it comes down to it then he will always find a way out of the trouble that he caused. Plus he'll help the people that he brought into trouble to all he's capable of." Remus sighed. Sirius may not act like it. But he was a good friend and he would find a way to help them out of this mess.

"Fine, we'll stay. _But_, I'm still going to ask about Dumbledore, if he's at Hogwarts I'm gonna go straight there and explain the problem and he'll help us, no doubt." James nodded.

"Good, now that that is settled, I think I'll go and talk to my son." James grinned, clapping his hands together.

"James, are you sure that's a good idea? Are those other people, Ron and Hermione, gone yet?"

"Oh, I forgot about them." He looked pretty put down.

"Let's go and peek downstairs and see if they are still here." They where both about to leave when James pulled him back.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Harry's my kid right?"

"I suppose."

"Well then he would have the cloak. So lets go and use the cloak, it would still come to me, because I would be a previous master of it." James said. Remus was waited for James to realize this, but he obviously didn't want to say it himself, because he knew it would get them into more trouble.

"ACCIO INVISIBILITY CLOAK!" The cloak flew right into James' outstretched hand. James stored his wand in his back pocket and threw the cloak over him and Remus.

"Remus," James whispered. "After this I want to see what is inside of a room."

"Which room? I think we should check in there first." Remus sighed. The two of them walked out and up one flight of stairs. There was a door that was ajar. James slowly pushed it open.

The room was in two colors; red and gold, the Gryffindor colors. There was even a Lion, Badger, Eagle, and even a Snake painted on both the floor and the ceiling, it was magical because they where walking around and interacting. Then in blue and bronze was the words 'Memorable Passes'. On each wall there were half a dozen photos on each wall. When Remus looked around he recognized a few. Such as James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Himself, Severus Snape, and to his crazy surprise Dumbledore, well Snape was a surprise too, but Dumbledore was a crazy surprise. Remus walked over to the picture of himself. He was with a lady, and she looked very young. Remus looked worn down and tired, it must have just been a full moon when this was taken. The lady he was with looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't have known her, she looked to much younger. But she looked like the 7 year old 'Tonks', she likes being called, that he had to babysit just last month, in order to get some money, he had know Mrs. Tonks for a while now.

Remus turned around and saw that he was staring at the picture of Snape. His mouth was open like a fish. Remus hid his laughter.

"What is it Prongs?"

"Why is he here? He has no Memorabilia's, I'm sure Harry would have found that out. He never liked our group. So I'm sure he would have never liked my son." James just stared at the picture. Trying with all his might to figure why he might be 'Memorable'. He really count think of anything, _ANYTHING!_

"In a minute Hermione, I finally got a picture of Mad-Eye to put up." Harry walked into the room. He saw the two men in there but he just pretended he didn't. He walked over to an empty space on the wall and set a picture of Alastor Moody up. James and Remus just gave each other confused looks. They started to walk out when Harry turned around.

"Guys its Ok if you're in here. I was actually wondering when you would come across this room." Harry said with a smile.

"I had actually seen it yesterday, but I didn't come in here." James was trying to bring up a conversation, and then Remus realized that the cloak was sitting on the floor just out of Harry's view because James was blocking it. Remus took over the conversation so that James could hide it.

"Harry?"

"Yes Remus?"

"Who is this lady im standing with?" He asked as he brought Harry over to the young lady that was currently in his frame.

"Oh, her, that's Nymphadora Tonks, oh Lupin, sorry" Harry fixed himself when Tonks glared at him.

"Really?"

"Yep. The little baby Teddy is yours and Tonks child." That was a bit of a relief, because Remus was, for some crazy reason, starting to believe that he had turn the baby into a werewolf, by a bite.

"Oh yes and James wanted me to ask, why is Snape up here?" James didn't ask him, but either was Harry was going to get the question.

"Why? Because, he was one of the bravest men I knew" James had now successfully hidden the cloak so when he heard Harry say this he looked at Harry like he was nuts or something.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WE AND SNIVELLUS GOT ALONG IN SCHOOL?" James roared.

"Im not stupid, of course I do. But he made up for it, in many ways." Harry simply said. "Well I must go; I have to help Hermione with a potion." Harry then walked out and into the sitting room where Hermione was. Ron and Ginny had to leave because there was a Weasley Runion, once a year. And Hermione couldn't go because by Weasley they ment born a Weasley.

"So what took you so long Harry?" Hermione asked when she saw that Harry walked in.

"Oh, Remus and Dad where in the Memorial Passes room, and Remus had asked why Severus was up there. So I told him, and dad went a little mental."

"I see, didn't Remus ask anything about Nymphadora?"

"Yes, I told him that, and that Teddy was there kid, he seemed relived. I wouldn't know why though."

"What about Dumbledore?"

"No, I left before they could ask about him."

"Oh, ok. So anyway, Remus, I have some Wolfsbane Potion, and it would work. All we do is needed to convince him to take it."

"Though, it can't be forcibly, we have to let him know that he's taking it."

"Yeah, it would still work either way, but I just don't want it to be forced to him."

"I guess all I have to do is get him alone for a few minutes and explain."

"I'll do it Harry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Im very sure, and don't try and talk me out of it because I'm going to either way." Hermione said. She knew Harry to well. She knew that Harry would try and fight it, but she would always win in the end. So they agreed that they would get Remus when James was asleep. Remus was up late when the full moon was near, Harry had noticed that yesterday. He was just pacing around his room when Harry was outside last night on his broom.

* * *

**Authors Note: Again I'm going to say Sorry for the wait. I had writers block. And today my friends helped me out with it alittle. Its not as good as the other's in my opinion, but to you it might be the same. So, did you love it? Hate it? Like it? Review and let me know. Thank you everyone for reviewing these chapters. I love to see that you like it. So thanks guys. I really do hope that you liked it.**

**Thank you: First of all, thanks to all my Adders and Alerters (is that a word?). Plus to all my reviewers. Thank you _marauders716_, _Laurenmk18_, _PrincessSkywalkerOrgana_, _lovernotafighter_, _slytherinslut13_, _mikey1048_, _tez-chan_, and _SeriouslySiriusBlack. _Thank you one and all!**


	8. Chapter 8: Wolfsbane Potion

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have i ever owned Harry Potter.**

* * *

Its was around 11:30 P.M and James had already went back into his room to go to sleep. So all Remus had to do was walk around his room, more like pace around his room. The full moon was in two days and they still had no way of getting back home. Remus had asked Harry if Dumbledore was really dead and Harry said yes. Then when Remus told James, who had been to much into staring at Snape's photo the entire time they where in there, he had just flipped out. He was screaming at Remus calling him a liar. But after one more trip to the room James believed him. Remus really wished that Dumbledore was still here, he would have understood the whole problem, and might have been able to help them out of it. Remus pulled open the curtains and stared at the moon.

"WHY MUST I HAVE BEEN BITTEN?" Remus yelled at the moon.

"Moon, yelling at the moon, it makes you sound mental" Remus spun around and James was standing there.

"I though you where in bed."

"I was, but I just couldn't sleep, especially with you yelling at the moon." James added with a smirk.

"I'll shut up, just go back to bed, Prongs."

"Good, night Moon."

"Night." Remus said as James walked out the door. Remus just went back to his pacing, he left the curtain open so that he could get some light, he had a lamp but he just felt like some moonlight. He paced around his room just trying of ways to get out of this mess. When a soft knock on the door broke his thoughts. Remus was perplexed, who would be up at this time. He walked over to the door, clutching his wand in his jacket.

"Who is it?"

"Hermione." A voice from the other side of the door. Remus opened the door, and there was the bushy-haired Hermione.

"Hermione, come in." Remus said stepping aside for her to walk in.

"Thank you." Hermione did a small glance around. It looked a lot better then it use to back when they where cleaning it. She walked over to Remus' bed and sat down on the edge of it and Remus sat next to her. Hermione looked at Remus. This was awkward. He looked just like he did when he was there Professor, he had the bags under his eyes and he looked extremely tired. Plus Hermione had known that Remus was a professor, as for Remus did not realize that he was, well he probably did now but he has not experienced it yet. Hermione is just going to tell him straight out, maybe he would understand.

"Remus, have you ever heard of Wolfsbane Potion?" Hermione already knew the answer was going to be a 'no' but she felt better off asking.

"No, what is it?" Remus hated not knowing about something. This was going to be about his lycanthrope, he could just tell by the name of the potion.

"Well, The Wolfsbane Potion is an innovative and complex potion that relieves, but does not cure, the symptoms of your lycanthropy." Remus looked at Hermione wide-eyed. He had never heard about a potion to relive his symptoms. Remus didn't know if he should trust her, how would he know if she was telling the truth. Hermione seemed to know what he was thinking.

"It's a real potion; you have taken it before, well in this time period at least."

"May I ask who made it?"

"As in created it, Damocles."

"I meant, who made it when I have taken it."

"Oh, Severus Snape." Hermione said without a hesitation, but then remembered that Snape, in Remus' mind, was still kind of evil. He obviously didn't show it, but he was thinking it.

Now how could Remus believe her? Remus would never take such a potion from Snape, it might have been poisoned. But something was making Remus believe her, he didn't know what it was, but there was something in her serious face that made him believe her. He sighed at defeat. Harry had already said that they would not kill him, so it wouldn't hurt to try.

"When do I take it?" Remus said.

"Ok, so you're going to?" Remus nodded. "Well, I must run to my house and get some of the potion. Though if you would like to read a bit about it then I do have a book right here." Hermione opened up a small purse that was obviously magic, because she pulled a book about twice the size of the purse. She handed the book to Remus and then Apperated. Remus read the title, 'Wolfsbane Potion' by Damocles. Remus opened up the book to a random page and started to read about it.

After about 20 minutes, Hermione had knocked on his door, once again. It made Remus jump, though, when he had heard the knock. He was in the depths of reading.

"Come in!" Remus yelled and Hermione walked in with a smoking goblet. Remus watched as Hermione sat the goblet down on one of the bed stands. He walked up to look inside the goblet. He was in awe to see it; it looked like nothing he had seen before. It had a parched aroma, making him a little afraid to drink it, plus it was brown. Remus had read inside the book that 'it may not taste like pumpkin juice, but it will help the drinker with there lycanthropy symptoms'. So Remus drank the goblet and shuddered, he was just glad that it was only 2 cups full. He didn't feel different, but he didn't exactly expect to. Hermione seemed satisfied and smiled.

"Well Remus, I would say that you should get some rest." Hermione said and when Remus nodded she left.

* * *

Once Hermione was back downstairs she set the goblet back on the kitchen counter intending to bring it home tomorrow when she went home. She walked into the living room expecting no one else to be awake but, Harry was.

"Did he take it Hermione?" Was the first thing that Harry asked her. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and said a simple yes.

"Good, I knew you would be able to convince him, though, how did you?"

"I gave him a book, and let him read about it, for 20 minutes." Hermione said.

"Well if that's what it took, then im glad you did." Hermione looked at the clock and saw that it was 5 minutes to midnight.

"I better get back to bed, which room are we in?" Hermione asked as she got her things ready.

"The guest room me and Ron slept in when where here for the Order meetings."

"Ok, good night Harry."

"Night Hermione." Harry said as Hermione vanished out the door.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hate It? Love It? Like It? What did you think?I would love to get you reviews telling me what you though of it. There's not much for me to say at the moment. Besides Review please and Thanks you. **

**Thanks: Thanks you to my Subscribers and Alerters. Also my reviewers for the last chapter. Thank you _Laurenmk18_, _slytherinslut13_, and _PrincessSkywalkerOrgana_. These Reviews help me with continuing. So please keep reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9: It's James and Remus' Fault

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter

* * *

***Meanwhile, Dumbledore's Office, 1980***

Sirius was walking around Dumbledore's office. He was still waiting for Dumbledore to finish. He hasn't spoke in awhile, which worries Sirius. What if he can't get his best friends back? They could be killed for where ever Sirius sent them. The only thing Sirius knew for a fact was that they where at Grimmauld's Place. But they could be in the past or future.

"Aha!" Dumbledore exclaimed. Sirius stopped in his tracks and ran over to Dumbledore.

"What, What, Did you find them?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Yes, I think I did. I have an exact time and date of when they arrived, and where they are."

"Well I know where they are. I just never knew the date!"

"Would you like to know the date?"

"Yes. Professor" Sirius felt like he needed to add the 'Professor' part.

"Well they arrived November, 11, 1999."

"Good. Now is there a way to get there quick."

"That part, Sirius, im not sure how to do." Sirius sighed. If only he had know where he had heard or seen it from. Sirius slumped back into a chair. He really wished he could remember, it would make this a lot simpler. They sat in silence for a while. Sirius kept searching his memory for when he had heard the spell. He has crossed out before Hogwarts, and after. So all that was left _was _Hogwarts. But he was always around James, Remus, and Peter, and occasionally Lily. Where in the world could he have possible heard the spell? Did he hear a student say it? THAT'S IT! A student said it! But the problem is which student. Well it obviously was not the Marauders, or Lily. Who else was he around so much? He was always hitting on Alice Prewett, but she would never use a spell like that, especially being roommates with Lily. But he and James always tortured…

"SNIVELLUS!" He yelled it aloud without really caring that Dumbledore was listening. "That's it! While I was following Snivelly that one time, I had heard him practicing the spell under his breath! THAT'S IT!" Sirius was jumping up and down. Seriously, not acting his age at all, but that's not a surprise.

"Who is Snivellus?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius stopped jumping, if he explained what he meant, just because him and James where adults does not mean that Dumbledore still couldn't give them a punishment.

"Just a- er- kid, from our year." Now somehow Dumbledore seemed to know who that was. But then again, James and Sirius where in there detentions most of the time, because of him.

"Can you tell me the indication?"

"There is no indication, when he was studying it; he was just saying to think really hard about where you wanted to go." Sirius paused for a second before he realized something. "Then, oh how could I be so stupid! James and I where just talking about what he wanted to name his kid, and so he was probably thinking about his kid! And Remus was probably thinking about it too!" Sirius smacked a hand to his forehead.

"Then that's what I have to do! But er- Professor, I never knew how to come back." Sirius said, that may be problems if he gets there then he wont know how to come back.

"Well, give me an hour to study it and then come back. I would advise you go to Lily, and explain what you found out." Sirius nodded and ran out of Hogwarts, as soon as he as outside of the gates, he Apperated to in front of Godric's Hallow. Sirius ran inside.

"LILY! LILY! LILY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sirius was standing in the door way and yelling up the stairs for lily.

"Sirius, please, shut up." Lily said walking out of the kitchen. Lily seemed to notice the eager on Sirius' face. "Please tell me you found James and Remus."

"Almost. I went to Dumbledore after you tried and kill me, and he helped me figure it out. He was examining my wand. And he gave me a date where James and Remus got proofed to. And then I remembered where I learned the spell from!"

"Wait! Where is James?"

"Grimmauld's Place, November, 11, 1999."

"How did he go there?"

"Well, of you let me finish I'll tell you." Sirius said, kind of annoyed.

"Sorry, continue."

"Anyway, I was thinking about who I was around all thought Hogwarts. The Marauders, you, Alice, and Snape. I knew it wasn't The Marauders, you or Alice, so then it came to me! I had heard Snape studying the spell under his breath, when I was kind of following you."

"ME!" Lily said outraged.

"On James' orders! Anyway, it was back when you two where friends. It was I think, 4th year." Lily sighed, she still can't believe how Sev turned out. He could have been fighting Voldermort, but nooo, he wanted to be in the 'Death Eaters' group.

"So, let me make sure I have this straight. You used a spell that you had heard Snape muttering, while you where stalking me. And you thought it would be interesting to use it on my husband and Remus. And send them years off into the future."

"First of all, I was only 'stalking you' on James' order. And it's not my fault that they where sent that far. It is actually James and Remus' fault." Oh, that was a dumb thing to say. Lily's face was getting red with anger, now it was almost as red as her hair.

"HOW IS THIS JAMES AND REMUS' FAULT? YOU'RE THE IDIOT WHO USED THE SPELL!"

"Because," Sirius was trying to say it in a calm enough voice that wouldn't infuriate her anymore. "If James hadn't been thinking about Harry and just though about what I was doing that we would have been good."

"THAT'S IT! GET OUT! JUST LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU'R FACE AROUND HERE AGAIN!" Lily started to throw very fragile things at Sirius. So he ran right out the door. Luckily if he would walk for a while then he could get to Hogwarts in an hour, obviously he would have to Apperate, because he doesn't know the exact position of Hogwarts

* * *

**Authors Note: How did you like this chapter? I thought this one came out better. Review and tell me what you think :D Sirius is just that dumb, to use a spell he heard from Snape... Right?**

**Thank You: Thank You To All The People Who Have Added, And Or Alerted This Story. Plus Lets Not Forget The Reviewers. So Thank You, _slytherinslut13_, _lovernotafighter_, and _mikey1048_. Your Reviews Help Me Continue. So Please Keep On Reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10: Remus and Hermione

****

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned the wonderful Harry Potter, or other characters.

**Authors Note: Yay! I reached my 50th Review! Special Thanks to all my Reviewers! Enjoy :D**

* * *

***Grimmauld's Place 1999***

Remus didn't sleep much that night. His mind was flooded with the things he learned. He had now learned that he had married a girl he watched (aka baby sat), he learned that Dumbledore had died, though Harry did never tell him how. He learned that he, his wife, and many more people close to him where dead. Plus he had a son, but didn't live to see him much. It was hard for him to think that just this morning he realized a full moon was in 3, now 2 days. The weirdest thing Remus just realized, was that no one spoke of Voldermort, weather they called him You-Know-Who or Voldermort. He has to remember to ask about that.

When Remus finally did fall asleep, he dreamed about different ways to get home. He was sure that there was a book on Time Travel somewhere. He could find a spell that would enable him to magic him and James back home. Or, and this was so simple, he could just borrow a Time-Turner. But it's just too simple, plus if he was dead, he couldn't just show up at the Ministry. Then he also just thought about waiting for Sirius. He dreamed of him coming in and the three of them went back to there time, preparing for all there fates. But, Sirius still has not found a way to get them out, or at least that what Remus thinks, he may or may not have.

"Remus, wake up." James was kicking the bed. "Moon, come on, WAKE UP! Don't make me have to throw water all over you!" He knew that James would really do that, seeing as he had done it to Sirius countless number of times in there time at Hogwarts. So Remus sat up. It was already bright out, and for some reason James looked as if he had just gotten off a broom.

Remus bathed then came back out. James was staring at the book Hermione let him read.

"You know," Remus said sarcastically "If you open up the hard thing then you can see what is inside." James glared at him.

"I don't care to read, what is this about?"

"A potion, nothing important." Remus said taking the book out of James' reach, knowing James he would make a big deal out if a simple thing. He always does.

"It obviously is. It's about you being a werewolf isn't it?" Remus just ignored the question. He then opened up the door and started to head downstairs, James followed him. Remus was going to avoid the subject.

"So James, is there a girl you're trying to impress here? Because your hair is messy as it was when you messed it up."

"No, I was just outside playing Quidditch." James said with an ear-to-ear grin.

"Let me guess, you where with Harry?"

"Yes, he's amazing. The best seeker I've ever seen."

"Does he give his old man a run for his money?"

"In this time period im not his old man, he's older then me. And yes he does. Though to be able to play more better, we could use a-"

"No, I refuse to play. I hate brooms and I always will. The only time I will be in the time of I dire emergency."

"This is an emergency! I never get to play Quidditch with my son, so this is my one and only chance!"

"No, absolutely not!" James gave up trying to make him play. The two of them walked outside and there where 4 brooms. Ron, Ginny, Harry, and the last one Remus supposed was James. The four of them flew up into the air. They played; while they played Remus had noticed that Hermione was sitting in a chair alone, so Remus came up to her.

"Morning Remus."

"Good morning Hermione." Remus said as he conjured up a chair. He put it down next to her. Hermione set down the copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _and looked up at Remus.

"Are you doing ok Remus?"

"I'm fine. Though just out of curiosity, might you have a book on time traveling?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Though it is at my cottage."

"Well, I would be really interested in reading it. So do you think you can get it?"

"I don't have to go alone; would you like to come along?" Remus thought about it, why not.

"If I may?"

"You may." Hermione held out her arm and Remus Apperated to a cottage that was right by the sea. It was a beautiful site, also just listing to the waves crash against the rocks where very delightful.

"This is your house?"

"Well, yes and no." Hermione said. "It is Ron's brother's house; we are living here until we find a place of our own. Come inside, I have a library of books here." Hermione showed him up to a bedroom that was obviously widened with magic to hold about 100 books.

"Wow, very nice collection of books." Remus laughed.

"Thanks, there are Muggle and Magical books. I have time traveling books over here." She walked over and found what she was looking for. Remus walked over to where she was standing. There was only a small shelf of books on time traveling, but it was good enough for him. Hermione stepped out of the way so that he could look. As Remus was skimming through the books, he heard someone walk in, he wasn't sure if he should hide, he didn't, he just didn't face them.

"I thought I heard someone Apperate."

"Hi Bill."

"Hello Hermione, Ron here?"

"No, just me." Bill looked around her and saw someone with light brown hair.

"You say that you're alone, but there seems to be someone else here."

"Oh, he's a traveler, his name is John Evans. I just meant him, and he was looking for books about time traveling." Hermione was trying to look convincing, but she could tell that Bill wasn't buying it. So Hermione walked over to Remus and whispered.

"Play along." So he did.

"Hi, I'm John." He said extending his hand.

"Bill Weasley" He said shaking Remus' hand. Remus had a strange feeling that this man had also known him. That's just great, he was trying to hide.

"John, go on back and look for your book, we'll be leaving in a minute." So Remus walked back to the books, but thanks to his werewolf hearing, he was able to pick up ever word they said.

"Hermione, does Ron know him?"

"Of course he does Bill. He and a friend have been staying at Harry and Ginny's place. Don't give me that look Bill! Ron knew that I was going to show him a book. At the moment Harry, Ginny, Ron, and John's friend are all playing some Quidditch. And Ron saw me Apperate with him. I'll just go back then!" Remus had already found the books he needed, so he grabbed them and him and Hermione both Apperated back to Grimmauld's place. When they both got back they sat back down in there chairs and began reading there books again.

Remus had not been able to find any sort of spell in the book. Although he did see different things that mess up the time lines with going backwards, but he had not even found one thing about going forward. He just wished he knew what Sirius did. After about another half hour since they came back, the four of them stopped the game. Remus glanced over at Hermione's _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ and noticed it was all in Ancient Runes, but she was reading it like it was in English.

"So, I guess you took Ancient Runes?"

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because your reading a book in Runes like it was in English."

"Cant you read Runes?"

"Of course I can. I took Runes when I was in Hogwarts." Ginny, James, Harry, and Ron all walked in for Breakfast/Lunch. But Remus and Hermione stayed outside talking.

"Remus, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you tell me exactly what happened? You know, how you and James got here, maybe I can help." Remus thought about it, it wouldn't hurt to tell her. The most she could do was help. So Remus was off with the explanation. He was talking about how James and Sirius where late coming back to Godric's Hallow, and how, seeing as he and Lily where pretty good friends in school, where catching up with each other. When James and Remus came back they debated about names then Sirius did an un-known spell, and shouted something then everything went dark.

"That's how we ended up in the closet, right here at Grimmauld's Place." Remus concluded.

"So you have no clue of what spell Sirius used?"

"Not one, though when he shouted something I am thinking that it was Grimmauld's Place."

"I see, well I'll do my research on it. And I'll get back to you as soon as I find out. Though a useful part of information is; do you have an idea of where Sirius learned the spell from?"

"No, he didn't say before he used it."

"Ok, well I have one place I think he might have learned it from." Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts in 1998 (last year) to finish off her 7th year. While she was there she was glad to see that the Room of Requirement still worked. She had gone back and somehow, the Half-Blood Prince book was still intact. So that is where she would check. She always has that book hidden because no one knows that she has it.

"Hermione, you remind me of someone."

"May I ask who?"

"Lily."

"Harry's mum?"

"Yes, I don't know why, you just remind me of her." Hermione giggled.

"I think I'll take that as a complement."

"It is."

"Guys?" Harry stuck his head outside, "Are you coming in to eat? Or just stay out here and gossip about Merlin knows what?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Where coming in Harry, just a second. So Remus did you find what you where looking for in the books?"

"No, I couldn't find a thing about going forward in time. All I found was Witches and Wizards going backwards."

"Oh, well I think I know the perfect place to look. So I'll check tonight when I get home."

"When are you going back?"

"Sometime before dinner. So I'll do the research and when I come back to bring the Wolfsbane Potion, I should know the answer."

"Ok, well I think we better go inside."

"Me two." Hermione and Remus both walked inside. Remus felt like he could talk to Hermione about anything. Just like he was able to do with Lily. It wasn't an I-need-to-date-her feeling; it was more of a best friend's type of I-can-say-anything-I-want-to-around-her feeling. After they ate, Hermione and Ron left. So now it was just back to the four of them. Although Harry said that Teddy would stay the next two nights over here, which just so happened to be the exact time of a Full Moon. Remus spent the rest of the day reading more about time traveling, the Wolfsbane Potion and watching James and Harry go head to head in a game of Quidditch

* * *

**Authors Note: I just loved the father and son Quidditch, though sorry I did not discribe it more. I dont know all that much about Quidditch. Even after reading _Quidditch Through The Ages_. And stated it in the chapter but i want to say it again just to make it clear. Hermione loves Ron. Remus loves Hermione like a _sister_, or a _best friend_. I just had to make sure that was clear. Also i wanted to say that obviously Bill and Fleur are together I just didnt want to put her in there. I really do hope you liked this chapter. It took me an entire day, to write it, edit it, then do alot of deleting and re-writes, then more edits. So i really do hope that you enjoyed. And i think this is eaither the longest or second longest, i am not sure. So i guess all i have left to say is Reviews help. So keep up the Reviews :D**

Thanks Yous; I would once again like to thank every one for there Reviews, im really happy to see this reach 50 Reviews. I feel like I accomplished something really good by getting 50 Reviews. So Thanks you. Thank you **_mikey1048, hideyowifehideyokids, _**and my 50th Reviewer, **_PrincessSkywalkerOrgana._** So thank you guys. You make me so happy.


	11. Chapter 11: James!

**Disclaimer: I do not nor, or have I ever owned Harry Potter in any way!**

* * *

Finally, right after dinner, Hermione Apperated in to the front yard. Remus had his window open so he had heard the unmistakable CRACK of somebody apperating. Though she didn't come up to Remus' room right away, he had actually figured she wouldn't. She had come up about 15 minutes later.

"Remus, it's Hermione, can I come in?"

"It's open, come on in." Remus yelled through the door. Hermione came in; she was holding the same cauldron as yesterday. Remus walked up to her and took it out of her hands and set it on the bed side table, he would drink it in a minute.

"So, did you find anything?"

"Yes, I did find a few things. Although, I still have not found a way to send you and James back. I was searching for a spell, but all I found was details on it." Hermione had certainly looked through the 'Half-Blood Prince' book a few time, but only when Ron was in the loo. Ron would get furious to know that she had had the book. Remus nodded sadly to her. Then walked over to the cauldron and drank the potion. He gagged; Remus thought that he would never get use to the taste. It was worse then a vomit and boogie flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Would you like to know what I found out?"

"Sure." Remus said. "Though I think James should know about it too." They both looked out the window, Harry and James where now just doing laps around the yard.

"Do you think we can get him to come in?"

"Not sure, maybe if we can get Ginny to get Harry to come in, then James will have to come in."

"Ok, well I'll go ask her to get Harry."

"Thanks, I think I might just finish up on the time travel book." Hermione then left. Remus only had a page or two left on the book so when he finished it he just sat at the window watching Ginny call Harry down. Harry was really reluctant to stop flying, but he had stopped anyway. James on the other hand; he stayed up in the air for another 10 minutes before coming back to the ground. A few minutes later, Hermione and James came inside Remus' room.

"Ok, so what is so important, that you needed to tell me while I was flying with my son?" James said irritably when he sat on Remus' bed.

"Well," Hermione said she was calm; Remus could never stay calm if James was being cranky. He would usually tell him off. "I have found some information on how to bring you and Remus back, I don't have a spell, but I think I can soon find it out." James looked put down. That's not a good thing if he wants to stay. He needs to go back to his on time.

"Well, I don't want to hear it." James said. "I am actually enjoying it here. I get to be with my son. Which, from what I understand, I don't ever get to see him past his 1st birthday. So I'm leaving, you two can work this out." With that James turn and left, but not to the hall, to his room.

"This might get difficult if James refuses to go back." Remus sighed

"You think?" Hermione had not thought about one of them not wanting to go back. This just got all the more difficult. Tomorrow was the full moon and Sirius has not rescued them, Hermione can't find a spell, and now James wants to stay here! This was not going to end well. Remus looked up at Hermione, waiting for her to say what she found out, but she was too deep in thought and Remus did not want to break it.

Tomorrow was the full moon. Remus guessed he has to face it. There was no chance of him being able to get back to his own time now. He sighed deeply; let's just hope that Sirius would be able to get here soon.

"Remus?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Well, I had a feeling that you where trying to leave before the full moon but-"

"But, it is impossible. I know, I was just thinking about that." Remus said.

"Im sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Hermione. It's not your fault that Sirius is a mental person." Hermione just gave a small smile at that, and then checked her watch.

"Well, Remus, I better get going. I will be back in the morning." Hermione sighed, then Apperated out without another word. Remus wanted to go and talk to James. So he walked over to the door leading from his room to James' room. When he opened the door all the lights where off, but Remus knew James was awake.

"Lumos" Remus whispered. His wand lit up.

James had been just sitting on his bed thinking about what was going to happen when and if they got back to there own time period. The most recurring thought was that the future was going to change juristically, from there visit. But also, a small part of him, was begging nobody to find out how to get back, so that James could spend his precious time with his son. Then he thought that that could not work because if he never goes back to his time then Harry may have been killed and everything would still change. When James saw that Remus had walked in, he looked up, Remus looked very serious.

"James." He said the seriousness was in his voice too. "I understand that you want to stay, you don't think I want to? I would love to spend some time with my one and only son, but I know that I must go back. We both _will _get to see them soon, more sooner then we may even think."

"That easy for you to say, you live a lot longer then me. From what I understand, you didn't die until two years ago; while I died 19 years ago. You lived 17 years longer then me."

"But, _I _don't even get to see my child turn one." Remus said, he was trying not to sound annoyed, but it really was not working.

"_You_, know my child better then I do! I have heard that you become there Defense teacher!" James snapped on him.

Remus could not think of something else to say, maybe he could just drop the subject entirely.

"Look James," Remus said wearily. "It really does not matter which of us knew our kids better. If we don't go back to our _own_ time, none of this," Remus gestured around the room. "Would even exist! Everything happens' for a reason James, and we have to let it happen. So im sorry, but you _must _come back, as soon as we can find a way. Do you agree?"

James thought about it. 'Everything happens for a reason.' That sounded so familiar, who has he heard say it before. James thought for a minute then he remembered. Three people he dearly cared about told him, His father and Mother both told him when they where both on there Death Bed. Also Lily had told him that when he first asked her out, she told him no, and then when he asked why, she said 'everything happens for a reason James' then left with Snape.

"I agree." James finally said. "Everything _must _happen for a reason. And even if we don't know that reason, we should still go along with it. So that's what im doing." James sighed. Remus smiled that James was agreeing to go back, and then he told James good night and went off into his own room and to go to sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: I have a few things I would like to say. First of all; I have posted a poll, and would like people to vote on it. It is about if you would like me to make a one (maybe two) chapter fic of when James sent the Hippogriff on Snape (as mentioned in chapter 2). Next is I have now planned out my book, and though what I can see, there will only be 4 (maybe 5) chapters left. Including this one. I might have an Epilouge, though I'm really do doubt it. Also I wanted to know if you liked the ending of this chapter? 'Everything happens for a reaon'. So review and tell me how you liked the quote and or how you liked the chapter (or how you disliked, im open to critisim). Lastly I would like to send out my thanks to all my Adders, Alerters, and Reviewers. You guys rule.**

**Thank You Reviewers; Thank you for the Review guys. Thanks you _slytherinslut13_, _mikey1048_, and _luckyclover18_. Thanks guys :D**


	12. Chapter 12: 'FurryLittleProblem'

**Discalimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all...**

* * *

Remus woke up, earlier then he normally did. Although it did make up for how late he woke up yesterday. Remus felt sick, it wasn't as bad as the normal full moon feeling but pretty close. Remus knew that James would not have been up yet so he just sat in his bed thinking about tonight. Little did Remus know that James _was _awake, he too was in his room, but he was getting ready to go downstairs, he saw that Harry was awake, because he was outside on the broom, even though it was 6 in the morning.

James was worried about Remus; Remus had always said that James overreacted since he found out about Remus' lycanthropy. He also said that the only person that acted almost normal was Lily. James was wondering if Harry and Ginny knew that he was an Animagus. Would it matter if they knew now? Harry seems to know all about his life at Hogwarts, probably thanks to big mouth Remus. He was really never part of there 'plans' but he heard about all of them, he was only part of the small ones.

James looked out the window, Harry was still flying around, but Ginny was up a broom as well. She flew really well; she would be perfect for a pro-Quidditch team. James walked down to the bottom floor, no one was in there but Kreacher, and James just ignored him. When James walked out side, Hermione was in the same chair she was in yesterday when he was flying; the only difference was Ron was sitting with her. So James conjured up a chair, but made sure it was far away from them, he went right under Remus' window. When James glanced up and noticed that Remus' window just opened. He called for a broom 'Accio Broom.' It came straight to him; and jumped on it and up to Remus' window. He tapped on the window and waited for Remus to walk over to it. As Remus walked over to it James glanced down and no one seemed to notice him up here.

"Oh James, your awake."

"I've been up, actually we are all up." James said nudging his broom a little over to his right, Remus saw Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all outside.

"I'll come out then." Remus said, he knew that soon his strength to do everything would leave him, but that normally didn't come till close to the full moon reveling itself. James then flew back down and Remus soon came out. James brought him over to where he was sitting and brought another chair for Remus to sit. When James sat then they just started to talk.

"I'm going to turn into Prongs tonight."

"No." Remus firmly said.

"Yes, I'm going to. I'm sure Harry knows, he's my son, you must have told him."

"I would not have told him. Don't you remember the Marauder's oath?"

"I'm not mental, of course I do! Although it said only if you do not have the permission from the other Marauder's permission and I give you my permission right now. So now that that's cleared up. I will be turning into Prongs and I _will _accompany you as a werewolf." James declared, as if that was the end of the discussion. Remus was trying to fight a lost battle, he just gave up.

Remus was frightened for the full moon to come; he just really wished that it come already. Though, it might not be _as _painful, but he was still dreading James becoming an Animagus. What if these guys didn't know about him becoming an Animagus in there 5th year? Then they would be in some trouble, maybe he could just ask it in a normal conversation. This was harder to do then when James accused Remus of wanting date Lily, Sirius and James both ignored him for a month. He went crazy trying to tell them that he only liked Lily as a friend. That was during the end of there first year, so they didn't know about him being a werewolf.

So when Harry and Ginny said that breakfast was ready, they all walked inside. It was the normal breakfast, bacon and eggs with pumpkin juice. When they where eating Remus was just listening to Hermione talking to Ginny about something called S.P.E.W.

"The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is starting to finally give in to my S.P.E.W plan. Kingsley has already agreed, he agreed to it last week, now there just going to pass the laws."

"Hermione, you've been on the spewsince 4th year. Why haven't you given it up?" Ron said.

"First of all, its not _spew_,Ronald, its S.P.E.W I've already told you it stands for Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Also, if I had given it up, then house-elf's would start being treated like vermin again. We don't want that again, do we? Plus as I just said, it got passed by the Minister, so it's only a matter of time until it's passed as a law."

"Hermione, what in the name of Merlin could be a law about house-elf's?"

"Where they are allowed to wear clothes and the way to let them go is to tell them that there fired. I have also said that they should get sick days, and payments."

Kreacher muttered something that sounded oddly enough like 'Muggle-Borns'. At least he didn't say Mudblood. Harry shot him a glare and Kreacher left the room.

"He's getting better; remember when he use to call me a Mudblood?"

"Yeah, I almost punched him."

"Ron, you will try to kill anyone who called me a Mudblood. Draco?" Ron just laughed

"At least I didn't punch him." Hermione blushed.

"Anyway, are you doing ok Remus?" Hermione asked.

"Better then usual." Remus said with a smile. Ron whispered something to Hermione.

"Honestly Ron, don't you listen? It's a full moon." Hermione glared at Ron, and he moved away from her.

"Well," James said. Remus gave James a questioning look and James nodded. Good, Remus will not have to ask, James will do it. "I obviously know that you know about Remus turning into a werewolf but I was wondering if you knew about-"

"You turning into a Stag?" Harry finished off his question for him. "We all do. So, why did you want to know?"

"Well, seeing as it is a full moon, then we-I" James fixed it when Remus threw him an annoyed glance. "wanted to make sure that you knew about me being an Animugus so I could accompany Remus."

"I didn't even think about that." Hermione sighed. "I think you should." James nodded.

"Good, I'm glad that's settled." After everyone was done with breakfast then Remus and James went back outside, everyone else followed.

"James?"

"Mmmm?"

"Where are we going to go when I change?" James froze.

"I did not think about that. The Shrieking Shack?"

"I doubt we can go in there anymore."

"True. Well where else could we go?"

"That's what im wondering."

"A forest?"

"What if there are people camping?"

"Again true, maybe Hermione has a place around her?"

"No, all she has is water."

"Ok, what about here?"

"Where here?"

"I think there is a barn here, I really never knew why Sirius' parents had one, but I know that there is one here."

"Let's go and look, was it on the side?"

"Yeah." So they walked over to the side of the house and a barn that looked like it could hold maybe half a dozen horses sat there. Remus could not believe he had ever seen it before. I was painted green and silver, the Slytherin colors. James flicked his wand at the colors.

"Darn, everlasting colors." James sighed.

"Oh well, it's only for a night." Remus shrugged.

"Yeah."

"Well good now I think we know all we need, you can turn into your stag, and we can come into here." Remus walked over to the doors, they where not animal sized, but human sized. Remus and James walked inside; the inside was painted red and gold.

"There we go; Gryffindor colors." James smirked at the colors; he loved seeing anything that was in Gryffindor colors, especially if it was in his room.

"This will work, I guess." Remus said walking around it.

"Good, we better leave. We can come back in here, let's say 5 minutes till?"

"Yeah, I guess 5 minutes will work." James and Remus left the barn.

"Well, I'm going to go fly some more."

"You always fly when your bored James."

"It was that, try to get Lily to go out with me, or torment Snape. Although seeing as Lily is already mine, and Snivellus is dead, that all I have left to do." With that James jumped on to his broom and flew up with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. So once again Remus was on the ground with Hermione, although this time she was not reading she was just watching Ron fly around.

"Hey Remus."

"Hello Hermione."

"Where did you go with James?"

"Wh- oh we where just looking for a place for me to go when I go into werewolf form."

"Did you find somewhere?"

"Yes, the barn."

"I hate the colors on the outside."

"James tried to change it but it was everlasting paint."

"Yes, I remember Harry trying to change it too. It never worked, he left yelling at it. It was very funny, though." Hermione said with a grin.

"I'm wishing for tonight just to come already."

"Why?"

"So I can get this stupid transformation over with."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah."

The day did pass pretty fast. Teddy and his grandmother came, Remus and James had to transfigure themselves again, and then when she left Teddy they fixed there features. Remus spent an hour with his child. He didn't want to spend a lot of time because if he got too attached then it would just be a huge mess, then he would not want to go home. He saw that Teddy was a Metamorphugus. He kept changing his features, but when he changed his hair, it would always change from pink to light brown. From his mothers to his fathers hair.

They all ate dinner early, and as soon as dinner was over Remus and James went out into the barn. James had turned into a Stag in a blink of an eye. Not a moment later Remus was turning into a werewolf.

When he had finished transforming, then he could sense human blood, he was still craving it a little, but surprisingly not as much as usual. Usually as soon as he smelt the human blood he would always try and get to it. Although, he did try and get to it about 3 times, James had stopped him all three tries. Thanks to James turning into a Stag then they where able to run around as the hours passed. Remus was actually able to keep a cool and calm head James also stopped him from biting himself, before the Marauders knew he was a werewolf, he use to bit himself, he still had the scars to prove it. This was one of his best transformations yet.

Around 7 A.M the moon disappeared and Remus turned back into himself, James changed back too. He knew that Remus would be weak; he always was after a full moon. So James helped Remus out of the barn. Although when he opened the doors, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry with a big buddle of blankets that was probably Teddy in his arms, where sitting there. Harry helped James bring Remus up into his room, they laid him down and he slept until mid-afternoon. When there was a scream from downstairs.

* * *

**Authors Note: So, how did you like it? I was going to get into more discribing of Remus and Teddy, but then this chapter would be over 3,000 words. So I'm sorry if you wanted to see them two together. What do you think the scream was for? I just want to see what you thik it is. Drop me a review and tell me. Or just review on the chapter.**

**Thank You: Thanks to all who has alerted, added, or review-ed? Is that a word? Thanks you my reviewers _SiriusBlack345_, and _PrincessSkywalkerOrgana_. Thanks :D Virtual Hugs!**


	13. Chapter 13: Coming or Not?

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have i ever owned Harry Potter

* * *

**

*Dumbledore's Office 1980*

"Did you find anything out Professor?" Sirius asked. He had just come back into Dumbledore's office a few minutes ago. He was just sitting there waiting for Dumbledore to say something.

"I think I now know how you can come back as well as go forward."

"Really? How?"

"Well, it's the same way you go."

"Seriously? It is _seriously _that simple?"

"Yes Sirius, it is seriously that simple."

"So, can I go and get James and Remus now?" Sirius said eagerly jumping to his feet.

"First we must find a way to disguise you."

"Well, im a master of disguise. That will be no problem. I got away with-" Sirius stopped in mid-sentence. He just remembered that Dumbledore could get him in some all mighty trouble. Not good. Though it did not look like Dumbledore heard the last part, or he just choose to ignore it, either way was fine with Sirius.

"Sirius, you said that you used the spell on yourself correct?"

"Yeah."

"How did you get back?"

"Well I was at Grimmauld's. So I went 10 minutes into the future, and I moved to outside of Lily and James's place. So I didn't exactly have to 'go back' I just disappeared for 10 minutes."

"I see."

"Well, can I go back? I need to save James and Remus!" Sirius yelled again.

"Sirius, I have already said, you need to get disguised."

"I can do that in seconds. I'm going to leave now." Sirius did not wait for a response from Dumbledore, he just left. He was going to try and ask Lily if she wanted to come and help save James and Remus.

Sirius was leaving the school when he saw a few, what looked to be, 4th years. They where roaming the halls, and fighting about ways to get out of the school.

"No, Hogsmeade is not over through there! It's over by the picture of fruit!"

"No! That's the kitchen for bloody sake!"

"Are you sure? I know that I saw the Marauder's go through there."

"Yes, I'm sure! Everyone knows that that is how you get into the kitchen, you just tickle the pear."

Sirius just loved seeing other kids breaking the school rules. Especially when it was following the way Sirius, and James did things at school

Once he was out of the school bounders he Apperated to the gates that led into Godric's Hallow. As he was walking over he constantly was hoping that Lily wouldn't hex him into oblivion.

As Sirius walked up, he was that Lily had let there cat out. Sirius had opened the door, very slowly and cautiously. Lily wasn't standing at the door, but when Sirius walked in then he saw Lily on the couch, reading, typical Lily.

Without even looking up from what ever she was reading, she knew it was Sirius.

"Did you find a way to get them?" She asked, she had no curiosity in her voice, which was surprising.

"Yes Lily. I came to see if you er- wanted to come along?"

"Do you want me to?" Why must she ask this? It was a simple yes or no question. But she had to make it into a more difficult question. Sirius had no idea how to answer this. Does he say yes, or is he supposed to say no? This is the _exact _reason he never stayed with a girl for over 3 months. He hated when they asked the question to him, that he was asking to them. Sirius stayed quite, hoping that that was the right answer.

"So you don't wasn't me to go." Lily said finally.

"Which do you want?" Sirius asked in a fake calm voice. When truly he was beyond annoyed with Lily.

This time Lily stayed quite. I CAN'T READ MIND'S YOU KNOW! Sirius yelled to himself. He would have said it aloud, but he didn't fell like getting cursed. Sirius glanced at his watch. It was 9:00 P.M. Boy today flew by fast. It felt like only an hour ago he was messing with his parents' furniture.

Sirius watched Lily for a few more seconds; she just went back to reading her book. Sirius sighed then walked out of the house.

"Ok, so I need a disguise that will work on my parents. Well there almost to madness, so it would not be that hard." Sirius thought aloud. He thought about different disguises. You know maybe he should not even change his appearance. Like anyone in his family would remember him anyway. He ran away when he was 16. They would not even remember his face. So Sirius just thought Grimmauld's Place 1999, waved his wand and was engulfed by darkness. After what felt like a second of being thrown into the darkness of space, he fell down in what looked like a kitchen floor. Once he got up, it was the kitchen floor. But he wasn't alone. There where 2 red heads, someone that looked a lot like James although he had Lily's eyes and James, plus another bushy brown haired girl. The two girls screamed. His parents obviously were not here. Although, why was James here and not Remus. He hoped that he hadn't done the spell wrong.

James and the other look-a-like where looking at each other, as though they knew what each other where thinking without even having to say something. The two girls looked sort of embarrassed for screaming. And the other red head was just standing there looking petrified at Sirius.

Sirius was questioning if he was in the right time or not. It was bright out side. He had to have been in the right time. This was about to cause a huge problem. He had not thought about his parents not living here. He just expected to grab James and Remus and leave.

They all just stared at each other. Nobody knew what to do. Sirius did not think that the others would know him, so what came next was a big shock.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hanger! Did you like this chapter? Review and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks You: Thank you to my Reviewers Adders and Alerters. Thanks _slytherinslut13_, _PrincessSkywalkerOrgana_, and _UndesirableNo.5 _for the Reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14: Final Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have i ever owned Harry Potter.**

**Authors Note: Final Chapter. I dont know if i should be happy or sad.**

* * *

"Sirius, we where starting to think we would not see you." Said the man that looked like James.

"There you are! We've been waiting for you forever! I'll get Moony."

"No need. The scream woke me." Remus sighed as he walked in.

"Hold up." Sirius said. "How could you have started to think I was not going to come, who are you, and why are you in my parent's house?" This was all directed to the James look-alike.

"Im Harry, Harry Potter, and James and Remus have been here for a week, as for your parents, there long gone."

"Harry Potter? James can I talk to you for a moment, in private."

"Sure." They both walked into the living room.

"What is it Padfoot?"

"Please tell me that that is not your son."

"Well, he is. He lives here."

"Why here?"

"Never your mind Sirius. The important question is, do you know how to get back?"

"Mostly, at the moment no."

Remus walked inside the room and saw what they where talking about.

"How in the world could you come here and forget how to get back?"

"Well, as long as we leave before the full moon." Sirius said "Then it's no problem."

"Sirius," Remus said. "The full moon was yesterday."

"Exactly how many days have you two been here?"

Remus thought for a moment.

"6 days."

"SIX! Back home, you've only been gone for a day!"

"Seriously?" James said.

"Yes only a day, anyway, how did Harry know who I was?"

"I think he said you're his godfather."

"Godfather?" Sirius snorted "I doubt Lily would even have let that happen."

"Well she did." James said.

"No more questions Sirius. We need to get back, soon!"

"Moony's right, we do. How did you get here Sirius?"

"Er- how did I get here? Well, I was in Dumbledore's office, he told me to disguise myself and I just left to ask if Lily wanted to come. She was acting like immature, not answering me. So I just left. On my way out then I though of a disguises, but didn't feel like putting it on. They I thought something and was brought here."

"Well, what did you thought?" Remus was thinking that if you question someone enough then they might remember.

"Erm-" Sirius racked his brain trying to remember what he was thinking.

"Grimmauld's place 1999!" Sirius near shouted.

"That's it?" said James.

"Yeah."

"But, if that's how you got here, how did James and I end up here?"

"I guess the spell needs concentration, it takes you to where and when you where concentrating on."

"Oh, now it makes since. James, before we left, you and Sirius where having a fight over Harry's name, and it just came into my head, why we came to this _exact _time, I have no clue. As for going to Grimmauld's place, it was because of Sirius was just talking about it."

"Is everything ok?" Harry asked, poking his head in.

"Yes Harry, were just disusing how to get back." Remus said.

"Why in here though? I'm sure we can all try and help." Harry said, when no one answered about leaving he left.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Teddy still here?"

"Yes, I think he was up in Sirius' room. Harry said he loved to see the pictures of you."

Remus just smiled.

"Guys? You know im standing right here, don't you? Who's Teddy and why is he in 'my room'?"

"Teddy is Remus' kid, and I just said he likes to see the picture of Remus. You know the one with all four of us that's in your room?"

"Remus has a kid?"

"Yes, don't act so surprised." Remus said. "Come on, let's go back out."

"Fine." Sirius said, not that he really wanted to meet all those people, but he guessed it would be fine. Although something that confused Sirius was that why hadn't James and Remus gone to Dumbledore in the first place, they would have been out of here by now.

"I must have a book on it somewhere… Ron, Ginny would you like to help me go and check my house? It helps with more people."

"Sure." Ron and Ginny said and they Apperated out.

"Hello guys." Harry greeted when they walked in.

Sirius still could not believe that this was James and Lily's kid; he looked like them, but wasn't acting like James at all. Although he did want to see Remus' kid.

"So, how did you get here Sirius?" Harry asked, getting straight to the point.

"Simple, I just thought Grimmauld's Place 1999. Then I came here."

"So that's what you did when you brought James and Remus?"

"No, that time I yelled Grimmauld's Place, although, I don't think I had to. It was for dramatic effect."

"Dramatic effect? Really Padfoot? Now whose going soft?" Remus said.

"I had to. And still you"

"Anyway, did you find a way to get back?"

"Not yet."

* * *

***Meanwhile at the Shell Cottage***

Hermione had Ginny and Ron searching through the shelf's of books while she went to get the Half-Blood Prince' book. The only reason that Ron and Ginny was there was so that Harry could say his goodbyes to James, Sirius, and Remus.

She never really knew why she took the Half-Blood book, but she thought it might come in handy one day, today was that day. She hardly got any chances to look in it when she was helping Remus, but she was confident that there was something in there. She looked at each one of Snape's writings in the book, eventually she saw something, it was entitled 'Time Travel Meets Apperation'. She skimmed Snape's writing, how could people read this? She didn't find it, although she never seemed to find things by skimming, so she read some of it.

'Going and coming in time is the exact same. If you concentrate on where you want to go really hard then you will be magicked there. Although if your mind wonders then you could be either splinced, or thrown into a time in-between where you where thinking of.'

There it was. It was the answer on how to get them back. Hermione Accio'ed the book near her and hid the Advance Potions book.

"Guys I found it!" Hermione told them how to get back, and pretended to read it out of the book. How hadn't Harry caught that, but then again, he hasn't read the book in about 3 to 4 years, he might have forgotten.

* * *

***Back to Grimmauld's Place***

"Well then" Harry said. "I can't think of a way to find out, unless Hermione can find something."

"Hermione already checked before the full moon. What would change?" Asked Remus.

"Moony, I don't know if I've ever told you this, but you're a total downer!" Sirius said.

"Downer?" James hadn't heard that word.

"I don't know. Muggle talk, I heard a Muggle telling it to another Muggle." Sirius shrugged.

"Do we want to talk Muggle, or talk about getting out?" Remus always was the one to bring them back on track.

"I thought we just established that none of us knew how to get out? Until the Hermione person came back." Sirius sighed.

"So anyway, Sirius you said that Lily was acting immature… was she yelling at you?"

"I said she as acting immature, ignoring me. But earlier she was throwing glass at me… it was unnerving."

"Sounds like what she use to do to me." James smirked as he remembered; Lily always said that she would never go out with him. But she married him, what a nice turn of fate.

"Yes, to you! Never to me! Well besides that one time, but I think she was aiming for Remus."

"If you don't remember, Lily and I where friends. _I_ was never the one to try and get her to go out with James."

"Yes you where Moon, we all tried. When you tried, she _almost _went out with me, but nope, Frank Longbottom had to ask her out."

Harry was enjoying listening to them, he was learning more about his parents, as he has been trying to since he found out that they didn't die in a car crash. Although they must have forgotten that Harry was even in the room. It shocked Harry that his mum went out with Neville's dad, he wondered if Neville knew.

"Yeah, but I knew that Frank really did like Alice Prewett, so I went out with her. She was a lot nicer then I thought."

"When I went out with her, she was a-" Sirius was cut off by 3 CRACK's

"Guys I found it! I know how to bring them back to there time!" Hermione squealed in the most un-Hermione-ish way.

Harry wasn't going to admit it aloud, but he really did not want his father, godfather, and professor to go. Secretly James and Remus where thinking the exact same.

"How?" Harry asked, hiding his sorrow.

"Same way they came, think of where you want to go and your there. Just concentrate really hard."

Ginny glanced at Harry and could tell that he was hiding his sadness. Ginny knew how to find it in his face though, and she saw it. She walked up to Harry.

"It's the Final Goodbye Harry. You knew that this was going too happed sooner or later. You'll see them again someday, but for the moment, you must say goodbye." Ginny whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry nodded. He hugged his dad; he didn't care if it looked stupid.

"I love you dad. I have always wanted to tell you face to face, but there was always a veil between us. I will see you again someday. Goodbye."

"Bye Kiddo" Was all James could get out. He was wishing that this moment would last forever; he swallowed the lump in his throat trying, and succeeding not to cry. "I will miss you son, but we will see each other soon, like you said."

Harry let go of his dad, almost against his own will. Then he moved over to Remus.

"Goodbye Remus. I will miss you. You helped me so much as a Professor; you will see soon enough what I mean."

"Just promise me one thing Harry."

"Anything."

"Keep an eye on Teddy; I want to know that he is safe no matter what comes at him. I want to know that he is in capable hands. And I trust you to be those capable hands."

"I will Remus, I promise to."

"Thank you Harry."

Lastly Harry walked over to Sirius.

"I know that you don't know me well. I wish I had more time with you. But all I really can say is that I will never forget you. You where one of the biggest influences' in my life. You may not understand what I mean at the moment, but you will. I will miss you Sirius."

"Bye Harry."

Everyone else said a quick good-bye.

"Wait!" Harry said when he remembered someone who wanted to say goodbye.

"Yes Harry?" Remus said.

"Teddy wants to say bye to his father."

Harry ran up to Sirius room and brought Teddy down.

Teddy seemed to know that he was going to loose his father again.

"Dada" Teddy said. He had never spoken yet. Dada was his first words.

"Bye Teddy, Daddy will never forget about you. Daddy loves you and don't you forget it, because I never will. I love you son." With that, Remus gave Teddy back to Harry and they left. But right before they left Harry reluctantly pointed his wand at Remus, James, and Sirius and said,

"Obliviate."

**_The End_**

* * *

**Authors Note: It the Final Goodbyes! I want to know if you want an epoligue. From when they get back to there time. Review and tell me what you think. Ever since i started this FanFiction, I knew that the last word was going to be 'Obliviate'. It was just hard writting the ending to make the last word be that. As i was writting the end i almost cried, im not so much sure if it was of what i wrote, more then me having to end this FanFic. So drop me Reviews. How did you like what Harry said to his dad, Sirius, and Remus? How about Teddy? Tell me what you think.**

**Thank You: Thank you everyone who has been with James, and Remus since the beginning, or at any time. You are all awsome. I wish I could thanks each and every one of you in person. Although i cant. :(. Thanks to my Reviewers, Alerters, and Adders. You are the most best people in the whole world. Thanks _slytherinslut13_, _XandraLynne_, and _PrincessSkywalkerOrgana. _For the Reviews last chapter.**


End file.
